


it's only a betrayal if it's a friend that stabs you.

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Series: burn the intestines and brains which have become lazy [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternate universe - Mafia, Gen, i use korean and japanese terminology interchageably cuz yamazaki does too lol, it's the yamazaki au you, so we are now somewhere in the middle of the narrative lol, these oneshots will definitely not be linear lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: The first mistake people make is dealing with a mafia, the second is trusting one.





	it's only a betrayal if it's a friend that stabs you.

**Author's Note:**

> right so i've taken inspiration for this series from bap's mvs and songs, see if you can spot any XD we'll eventually meet all the members one way or another XD
> 
> these (related) oneshots are not in any chronological order and are nonlinear snippets of this au as i don't think i could actually write a cohesive fic but i still wanted to do something with this au lol

[THIN POLICE FILES, OPEN ON AN OFFICER’S DESK]

** Criminal Profile **

 

 **Name** : Bbang

 **AKA** : Oyabun/Kumicho of the BAP syndicate

 **Birthdate** : Unknown

 **Age** : Unknown, looks to be late 20s

 **Gender:** Unknown but assumed to be male from witness testimony

 **Height:** 170-180 cm

 

 **Known Family:** Unknown

 

 **Description** : No photos attached; no one has managed to photograph Bang, all we have are mixed observations. Constant in most recollections are: dark hair, dark eyes, serious demeanor.

 

 **Noteworthy Criminal Activity** : Smuggling illegal firearms into the country, witness intimidation, jury tampering, homicide (multiple accounts)

[for complete list of crimes, turn to page 2 of personal file]

 

 **Warnings:** We have the least amount of information on the Oyabun out of all the files of BAP, which makes him all that more dangerous. We don’t know what to expect from him and do not know his fighting skill and level. No one has ever gotten close enough to test his skills as his inner circle have stopped every and all attempts to get close to him.

 

 **Additional Information:** Almost no one outside of the inner circle of the BAP have heard Bbang speak. Most of his directions are spoken aloud by his Wakagashira-Kim Himchan (file #2). Any directions not given by him personally or his Wakagashira is filed down from the inner circle out.

 

[PAGE 1]

  
.

 

** Criminal Profile **

 

 **Name:** Kim Himchan

 **AKA:**  Wakagashira of the BAP syndicate

 **Birthdate** : Unknown

 **Age:** Unknown; looks to be late 20s

 **Gender:** Unknown, assumed to be male from name, however, significant witness testimony claims Kim to be female

 **Height:** 170-180 cm

 

 **Known Family** : Suspected to be a son of the Kim’s, a family under police suspicion for smuggling and transporting illegal narcotics and other substances into and out of the country (unfiled, unproven)

 

 **Description:** Three Photos Attached:

-Photo #1: slightly blurred, kim is in a three piece suit and a black face mask which hides all of his features besides his dark eyes and platinum blond hair.

-Photo #2: dark lighting, a person who is believed to be kim is walking away from the camera, which is photographing his back. he is in a light colored floral kimono with his hair swept up into an elegant updo. his arms seemed to be tucked into their sleeves.

-Photo #3: taken at an angle which belies the photographer does not want to be caught, kim is walking through the downtown shopping district holding an americano. he is in casual dress, blue jeans, a white shirt and black blazer. he has a black face mask on and sunglasses.

 

Kim’s face has never been seen in full by witnesses and only these semi-hidden profile shots are any clue as to what he looks like. From the photo evidence and witness testimony, the constant recollections are: Smooth, pale skin, no blemishes, dark brown eyes, parts of his face are almost always covered. Based on testimony and photographic evidence, the department concludes that kim is equally androgynous and parade as both genders.

**Noteworthy Criminal Activity:** Was believed to be impersonating an InterPol agent (unproven) and other law officials, identity theft, homicide (multiple accounts)

[for complete list of crimes, turn to page 2 of personal file]

 

 **Warnings:** As stated above, Kim is fairly androgynous, therefore has more opportunities to escape and con. If interrogating to a suspicious person please exercise concentrated observation to confirm their identity.

 

 **Additional Information** : Kim is known for his penchant for wine and coffee.

 

[PAGE 1]

 

.

 

** Criminal Profile **

 

 **Name** : Zelo

 **AKA** : (High standing?)Member of the BAP syndicate

 **Birthdate** : Unknown

 **Age** : Unknown, looks to be early 20s

 **Gender** : Confirmed Male

 **Height** : 170-180 cm

 

 **Known Family:** Unknown

 

 **Description** : One Photo Attached:

-Photo #1: Zelo, in a black on black three piece suit, is seen walking alongside a man blocked from view, believed to be Bbang.

 

Like Bbang and Kim, Zelo’s face has never been seen or at least revealed to any authorities. From photo evidence and witness testimony, the constant recollections are: his impressive height and even more impressive speed, is always wearing a facemask.

**Noteworthy Criminal Activity:** infiltration of the national archives, grand theft, vandalism, homocide (multiple accounts)

[for complete list of crimes, turn to page 2 of personal file]

 

 **Warnings** : Zelo’s speed is his strongest suit, while he is very tall, he is also very fast and when faced in hand to hand combat can dodge and strike before the victim can regain any advantage.

 

 **Additional Information** : It is believed he is fluent in English.

 

[PAGE 1]

 

\--

 

“-Yoo. Officer Yoo! Youngjae!”

 

Youngjae jerked in his seat, lifting his head from the files he was intensely reading. He took a breath and released it with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly at getting called out. “Sorry, chief. Did you need something?”

 

The chief of police crossed his arms and gazed sternly down at him. “I was just going to introduce you to your partner since you didn’t get to meet him yesterday, but I guess-”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, where are they?” Youngjae asked, sitting up straight and glancing around.

 

The chief of police rolled his eyes. “Kid, at least try to be subtle. Come on, he’s in my office now.”

 

“Now,” the chief began as they started walking through the office. “You’re new here Youngjae, you might be the best rookie from the academy in years, but you’re still just a rookie. You’re new partner is not. I’ve paired the both of you up because he’s one of my best and while we may have to work on your inconspicuousness for undercover work, I believe that the two of you working together will do this city a load of good.”

 

Youngjae bowed his head. “Thank you. I’ll try to live up to your expectations.”

 

The chief snorted. “Kid, so far you are. Second day here and already have notes on all the cases in your pile so far. Anyways, what file were you reading when I came to your desk, you seemed to be concentrating pretty hard.”

 

Youngjae shrugged. “It’s technically my file now since it was on my partner’s desk, but it was the BAP file.”

 

The chief’s face hardened. “That file is the exact reason I made you two partners. You both are very intelligent in varying fields, I’m hoping having you guys team up will help us finally get a lead in that case.”

 

Youngjae nodded. “I hope so too, that file was practically empty for such high profile criminals.”

 

“I know,” the chief sighed, fists clenched at his sides. They only unclenched to grasp the handle of his office door and usher Youngjae in.

 

A figure stood up when their footsteps were heard. Youngjae walked forward and offered his hand and a companionable smile as the chief walked around to sit at his desk. The man turned around and Youngjae choked on his breath, smile wiped off of his face, his eyes widening slightly.

 

“Youngjae, meet your partner- Officer Bang Yongnam.”

 

\--

 

[OPEN FILE OF POLICE RECRUITS SCATTERED AMONG THE PAPERS OF THE POLICE CHIEF’S DESK]

 

**Personnel File for Yoo Youngjae**

 

 **Name** : Yoo Youngjae

 **Birthdate** : 24 January 1994

 **Age:** 23

 **Gender** : Male

 **Height:** 178 cm

 

 **Designation** : Criminal Investigation Department

 **Strengths:** Accomplished marksman and tactician, quick adaptability

 **Weaknesses** : Highly conspicuous during covert operations, blunt

 **Recruitment Notes** : Recruited from the Police Academy, Rank #1 in Class; fluent in Japanese

 

 **Selections:** Passed

 **BASIC Training** : Passed

 **ADVANCED Training:** Passed

 

[For emergency contacts and other information please turn to page two, for copies of police academy transcript please turn to page 3]

 

[PAGE 1]

**Author's Note:**

> please don't expect anything in the next two weeks, my finals are coming up and i am going to die studying for them lol
> 
> if you wanna casually chat about this au hmu on [twitter](twitter.com/missg1ne) or [ tumblr](missgine.tumblr.com) i'm always on those lol XD


End file.
